Breakfast
by inkspl0tch
Summary: Set after the first trial in Super Dangan Ronpa 2. Oneshot. Someone has to give Komaeda breakfast, might as well be you. I suck, I am sorry.


All you wanted to do was eat a peaceful breakfast. You woke up, left your cottage, and came to the restaurant, only to be stopped by Koizumi, who quickly thrust a tray of food into your hands and told you to go feed Komaeda, and like that was gone. You were left standing there, dumbfounded, holding a tray with toast, milk, and a few small strawberries. After what had just happened, nobody wanted to see Komaeda, you included, but... You couldn't let him starve.

You begin walking towards the old lodge, already nervous. He had a way of getting in your head, there were so many things that could go wrong. Although, try as you might on your way there, no one was willing to do the job for you.

Entering, you're briefly stopped by Monomi, but after settling things with her, "Oh of couwse! We can't wet him stawve!" you were on your way again. Standing outside of the door where you know he is, you breathe heavily once more before pulling open the door.

"Oh, so someone came after all! I had hoped you would. But I am Super High School Level Luck, so I'm not really surprised..." he says to you, his eyes light up with hope as he sits up to greet you.

"Um, yeah. We couldn't just let you starve, I guess..." You mumble quietly, then sit the tray beside him, turning to walk out.

"W-wait! Don't leave! Aren't you going to feed me?"

"...Feed you." He has to be kidding.

He tries moving his arms, but he greatly immobilized by the chains on his wrist.

"I can't really feed myself, you know... Please, don't leave me..." he begs, tilting his head and smiling up at you, with such a twinkle in his eye. You can't say no, and if you did, you'd feel much too guilty... even if he is sort of a psychopath.

"...Fine, I guess you don't really have another way to feed yourself." you groan, then take your place beside him, picking up the tray.

"What a lifesaver! Could.. could I have the milk and toast first?" he asks. There's no telling how long it had been since someone had came to feed him, and even if they did, if he was able to feed himself. You feel sorry for him. Kind of.

Picking up the toast, you hold it up to his face so that he could bite it, and after he ate a bit, you opened the milk and held it up to his lips. After repeating this for a while, the milk and toast was gone, leaving only the strawberries.

"Could- Could I have those now? Please?" he asks. Of course, you were already planning on it, so why he thought you wouldn't, you don't know.

You pick up a strawberry, and bring it up to his mouth. He then grips it with his teeth, not putting the whole thing in his mouth.

"Would you like a bite?" he asks, smiling at you.

You shake your head, blushing fervently, "Eat your damn food, Komaeda, so I can leave." He smirks, then chews and swallows it.

Sighing, you offer him another strawberry. He grabs it gently with his teeth, closing his lips softly over your fingertips. You ignore it, taking it as an accident, albeit an accident that sent shivers down your spine. Although, after he'd eaten it, you tried to pull your finger back, but he gripped onto it with his teeth, and then began sucking on it.

"-Komaeda?!" you try to shout, but your voice is giving out on you.

"Something wrong?" he asks. And of course there is. This is weird, and you're completely caught off guard, but all you have to do is pull away... so why don't you?

"As I thought." He chuckles. Komaeda then releases your finger, and moves to his knees, then leans forward and softly kisses you. Again, you don't pull away. Suddenly, nothing else really matters to you, and you aren't as eager to leave as you were before.  
He kisses you deeper, and suddenly you find your hands running through his hair, until, he abruptly pulls away.

You look at him, hurt and confused, afraid he'd just been toying with you.

"No, no, don't worry. I just wanted to tell you to come closer..." he says, sensing your feelings. Komaeda sits back down with his legs stretching out as they were originally. You move on top of him, straddling his legs, with no reservations even though you're wearing a skirt.

You kiss him this time, and suddenly you can feel him trying to grind against you. Trying. You guess that task would be more difficult, given that's he's tied up. So to help, you grind down against him, still passionately kissing, and you hear him moan into the kiss. You continue like this for a bit, before you get bored, and stand up in front of him and slowly drag your panties down your legs, discarding them somewhere in the room. Sitting down again, your find your hands roaming to his waistline, looking up at him to affirm.

He nods, but seems unsure. "As sexy as this is... Are you sure?" he asks you. This time you nod, and softly kiss him again before undoing his zipper and slightly pulling his pants down. You grope his already hard dick through his boxers, vaguely aware that he's begging you not to toy with him. You pull it out of his underwear, stroking it softly with your hand, before you move on top of it and go down, letting it slowly slide into you. Both of you let out moans, and as you look at him, he's biting his lip with his eyes shut tight.

You kiss him again, this time harder than you had previously, and start moving back and forth against him slowly, clutching tightly to his shoulder. He's biting your lip now, so hard that you think you'll bleed, but you don't want him to stop, because everything about the situation is so amazing to you. You start going faster, and soon you're both moaning in ecstasy. You'd both been here so long now, how long had it been since you'd felt this good? Why hadn't you done this before? Though irrelevant, you couldn't help but wonder those things. He's moving up against you, making his dick hit harder and deeper, and soon enough you were both close to reaching orgasm.

"Ahh! I'm going to- to cum... don't stop yet..." he groans out to the best of his abilities.

Going as fast as you could, you slam into him one last time as hard as you can. You feel him cum inside of you, which was all you needed to orgasm yourself.

Shaking and breathing heavily, you simply cling to him for a few seconds before moving.

"Oh, um..." You hear him mumble, then you look up to see him slightly blushing and looking behind you. Following his gaze, you see Tsumiki.

"A-ah, I'm sorry, Komaeda-san and ... I'm so sorry!" she covers her eyes, "they sent me to check on you, because no one could find you! I'm, I'm very sorry!" she says before running out of the room.

You're both silent.

"...This probably isn't good." you say, blushing, thinking about how stupid you were, but then you stop. Sex with Komaeda was very much worth any consequence.

_A/N: ... I'm so sorry. x/3_


End file.
